


Recklessly [Podfic]

by quoththegayven



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Byleth is a creative dummy, Crimson Flower Route, F/F, Minor mentions of all the other Black Eagles and some other recruited characters, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quoththegayven/pseuds/quoththegayven
Summary: A podfic of "Recklessly" by cafe_au_late.Byleth liked to think that she was a responsible person. Level-headed. Calm. Logically, Byleth knew that if she wanted all that she wanted to accomplish, to bring about Edelgard’s bright new world, she needed to be careful, herself. And she was. Usually. However, something about Edelgard made all reason go flying out the window.Or the three-ish times Byleth was incredibly reckless and the one time she might have been just reckless enough.(Edelgard disagrees.)
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Recklessly [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Recklessly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767268) by [cafe_au_late](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafe_au_late/pseuds/cafe_au_late). 



  
_cover art by quoththegayven_  


**Length:** 34:15

**File Size:** 36.9 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to cafe_au_late for permission to record their work! If you enjoyed this, please check them out, they have a lot of FE3H fics just waiting to be read!


End file.
